The Kiss
by x14xERIKAx14x
Summary: When the cast of Hannah Montana find out that Miley and Mitchel have to kiss at the end of the next episode, what happens? Will Mitchel find out he likes Miley?
1. working on the episode

**Ok. Ok. I found out a way to own Hannah Montana. Hehe. First I will possess a really rich guy and go to the Hannah Montana set and then be all like, "I'll buy the Hannah Montana show for seventy-million dollars!" and then they'll say yes and I'll be all like, yah! And then I'll sign the papers in my name not the rich dude then I'll go to my body and be all like, "I own Hannah Montana!" hahahhaha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana… but just watch. I will when I possess a rich guy.**

**Chapter One- working on the episode.**

"Lily? I think I might have a crush on somebody…" Oliver said.

Lily looked at Oliver and smiled. "Go ahead. I won't tell anyone."

Oliver breathed in and whispered out a name. "Miley Stewart."

"CUT!" the director said. (A/N: if anyone knows the director's name, tell me, k?) Roger Christiansen, the director, clapped. "Good job Mitchel. Good Job Emily!"

Emily and Mitchel both stood up. "Thank you. Thank you very much." Emily said and bowed. Mitchel smiled and held in his laugh.

"Hey, Roger? What's the next episode going to be about?" Mitchel asked his director.

Roger smiled and handed Mitchel the script for the next episode. "Hey, Miley. Come over here." Roger said and did a small hand motion for Miley to come.

Miley nodded and skipped over to Mitchel to read over his shoulder. Emily joined in too and they all read the script.

Miley and Mitchel both blushed when they all read the last page. Emily just burst out laughing. "Um, Roger?" Mitchel said.

"Hm?"

"I don't think I read right, but this script says that me and Miley have to, uh… kiss," he said.

Roger nodded. "Oh, you read right. At the end before the credits come on, Cody, A.K.A Jake, will come back from his flight from Romania and see Miley Stewart kissing Oliver Oken. That's the way it's going to be and you can't change it." Roger smiled at this and added two more sentences. "Oh, and tomorrow we have a rehearsal for that episode. Yes, I mean the kiss also." he waved and walked away from Miley, Mitchel, and Emily.

"And I thought the ending of this episode was funny!" Emily laughed. Miley and Mitchel both looked at Emily.

"Drop it." They both said and walked away from one of their best friends, Emily. Both Miley and Mitchel went to get a glass of water.

"Hey, Double M?" Miley said. Double M was a temporary nickname Miley made up for Mitchel right then and there. She always did that.

Mitchel looked up at Miley and said, "Yeah, Miles?"

"Wanna come over Emily's place tonight with me? We're having a small party for her dad and mom's anniversary and stuff," Miley said.

Mitchel shrugged. "Sure. What time?" he asked.

"Probably around 7:30 or so."

Mitchel nodded and said, "Alright."

Miley smiled and secretly did a small dance in her head. "Miley!" her father called her.

Miley smiled at Mitchel again and said a quick goodbye. "See ya there!" she said and ran to go see her father.

**Dun. Dun. Dun. Tell me how I did? Did it stink? Was it stupid? Was it awesome? Was it a bit weird? Tell me! Hehe well review because I like reviews. I answer them all! Unless you're like****Anonymous**.** Then I can't unless you say what your email address is or something. Hehe. **

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	2. Anniversary

**YAY! I got a lot of reviews. I feel so loved. Hehe**

**Thanks for all those honourable peoples out there that reviewed my story. Risingstar9328, XxEmeraldFlameXx, olivermileylilyfreak, sandylover, starcrossed.emma, iheartdisney128, Mitchel-Musso-Luver, mmvok, and solmayra. Thanks reviewers! Hehe**

Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannah Montana yet, but like I said in the last chappie: I will POSSESS a rich guy. BWAHAHA!**

**Chapter Two: Anniversary**

Miley smiled and Emily "So… Are you going out with anyone?" Miley asked, then nudged her best friend. "Cody?" she said in between coughs.

Emily's eyes widened. "No! I…" she blushed. "Why would… Hey isn't Mitchel coming to the small party I'm doing for my parents?" Emily decided to change the subject.

Now it was Miley's time to blush. "Yeah. He should be over here in about ten minutes. That's what he said." Miley took out her cell phone and showed Emily. "See?" she said and showed her the text message that said, 'Be there in fifteen minutes' "I got this text message five minutes ago."

Emily nodded in understandment. "So… Are you and Mitchel ready for the big kiss for the next episode? Better pucker up Mitchel! Because here comes the Miley Express. CHOO-CHOO!" Emily said and puckered up like she was about to kiss someone.

Cody and Miley's father, Billy Ray Cyrus, walked into the room. They were both invited to Emily's parent's anniversary too.

"Uh, Em. What are you doing?" Cody asked Emily.

Emily stopped what she was doing and quickly said something real stupid. "I had to go to the bathroom and stuff…" she said quickly and ran into another room. Boy was she embarrassed.

**Ten Minutes later.**

Knock. Knock. Knock. DING DONG!

"Is anyone going to get the door?" Miley asked. No one answered. Curse them. Miley made a mental note to do a prank on them later. But for now she had to answer the door.

Miley skipped off and opened the door to see Mitchel. "Hey Mitchel!" Miley said excitedly. "We were just about to start the party! Come on!" Miley grabbed Mitchel's hand and pulled him into the living room.

Mitchel looked at his hand entwined with Miley's. _This is a bit odd. But… It seems like Déjà vu. Like I've held her hand before._ Mitchel shook his head out of the crazy thoughts and went back to the real world.

"Hey! Em, Cody, Daddy, Mitchel's here!" she said excitedly.

_Is it me or is Miley acting a bit TOO excited?_ Everyone thought at the same time. Even Mitchel thought it.

"Awesome." They all said and went back to what they were doing.

**About a half hour later.**

(A/N: Forgive me. I don't know who Emily's parent's names are. I know that Emily has a sister though. Does Miley have a sister? TOO MANY QUESTIONS?! If any of yous know the names, tell me please! I won't included Emily's sister or if Miley has a sister then I won't included her either. Emily's made-up mommy name- Erika ((hehe)) and Emily's made-up daddy name- Connor ((hehe)) YAY!)

Erika and Connor smiled. They had a plan. "Alright, girls and guys! We're going to play truth or dare!" Erika said and held a flashlight in her face to make her look scary. But it didn't work because the lights were on…

Emily hid her face with her hands. _What are they doing?!_

"Okay. Everyone get in a circle. Ready?" Connor said and waited for everyone to form a circle. Everyone nodded and formed a circle. Miley sat besides Mitchel who sat by Emily who sat by Cody who sat by Billy Ray who sat by Erika who sat by Connor who sat by Miley. (A/N: was that confusing?)

Erika smiled again and said, "Here's how the rules go. I'll place this bottle in the middle of the circle," Erika placed a root beer bottle in the middle of the circle. "And I'm going to spin it." Erika spinned the bottle and it stopped, pointing at Cody. "Then I'll ask Truth or Dare. Truth or Dare, Cody?"

Cody thought for a moment and said, "Dare."

"Ok. Then I give him a dare he could do without hurting himself and he has to do it. If he doesn't then he'll have to eat this." Erika smiled before she showed everyone the bowl full of mixed up baby food. Some were pears and peaches, some where dinners, some were desserts and some were vegetables. All mixed together. (A/N: believe me. It may sound yummy, but it tastes NASTY! I had to eat some at church when we were playing a game. -twitches-)

Everyone made a nasty face and watched Erika place the baby food behind her on a table. "Okay. Cody. I dare you to…" she paused, thinking of what she could dare him. After about thirty seconds, a devilish grin formed on her face and she said, "hold Emily's hand until your turn comes again." Oh, yes. Emily's mother knew all about the crush Emily had on Cody.

Cody paused and slowly took his hand in hers. They both blushed and turned away.

"Okay. Now Cody has to spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to pick truth or dare. Unless he lands on himself of course. Then it doesn't count." Connor explained.

Cody nodded and spun the bottle. It stopped, pointing at Miley. _Oh, and when I thought this couldn't get any better._ Cody thought. He had the PERFECT idea for what he could dare her if she picked dare.

"Miley. Truth or Dare?" Cody asked.

Miley automatically said, "Dare."

Cody smiled, looked at Billy Ray, hoping he wouldn't get overprotective of his daughter, then said, "Miley. I dare you to kiss Mitchel on the lips."

Surprisingly, Billy Ray didn't budge. He didn't even glare at Cody. He was happy that Cody said that dare, actually.

Mitchel and Miley both blushed. "Um…" Miley looked at the bowl of baby food and thought twice. She didn't want to eat that nasty gushy stuff. But she wanted to kiss Mitchel so…

_Here it goes…_ Miley nodded and leaned over to Mitchel. She put her arms around his neck and smiled when Mitchel closed his eyes. She closed hers and stopped when she leaned in almost touching his lips. She smiled again and…

**Oh, my gosh! SORRY! Hehe. Will they get to kiss? Or will something dun dun dun happen? I know! YAY! Hehe well if you didn't know…**

**Cody- Jake**

**Miley- Miley**

**Emily- Lilly**

**Mitchel- Oliver**

**Billy Ray- Robby Ray**

**Okay. Well don't forget to press the go button and review. Yes. Review BWAHHAAHAHA! No seriously though. Review or I'll stalk you don't and MAKE you review. BWAHAHHA! J hehe. **

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	3. Darn it, Haley!

**YAY!! I got tons of reviews. Well 13, but it's all good. Hehe. Well I know a lot of you are all like, WTF is up with this writer?!?!?! Jason's like 20 or something and Emily's like 15 or 14!! Lol if it's all good with all you guys, I'm going to change Jason to Cody. You know, Cody playing Jake? I'll do that.**

**Special thanks to: risingstar9328, Mitchel-Musso-Luver, casy23, mileyandoliver4eva, uh… (lol) iheartdisney128, and book2wormgrl, sandylover, olivermileylilyfreak, garner geek, hsmtrovellaandMrs.Musso, mmvok, and SingingHeartOut7**

**Oh, and Special SPECIAL thanks to Mileyandoliver4eva. Thanks for telling me all those names. ((hehe)) I would of like been all weird and all and say**

**Chapter Three: Darn it, Haley!!**

Everybody was ready for Miley to kiss Mitchel. Mitchel was about to lean in too, but…

"Mom! Dad! Sorry I'm late!" screamed a low guy voice and then came a slam of the door.

Miley jumped back away from Mitchel. Mitchel jumped back away from Miley and everyone glared at Haley Joel, who came in the living room. "What's everyone in a circle for?" Then he noticed the bottle and said, "Mom, are you playing truth or dare?"

Erika nodded and smiled at her son, Haley Joel Osment. "Hale!" Erika stood up from the circle and playfully hit her son. "Don't come barging in like that!! Everybody was playing truth or dare and Miley was about to kiss Mitchel!!" Little did they know that Miley and Mitchel were already freaked out by all this. Mitchel was running outside and going into one of the cars his limo driver drove him here with and Miley went into the bathroom to hide from embarrassment.

"Um, Miley and Mitchel aren't even here," Haley Joel pointed out.

Everybody looked at where Miley and Mitchel were sitting, and sure enough neither of them were sitting in the circle. "Mitchel! Miley?" Everybody called out. Miley came out of the bathroom and said, "I was in the bathroom."

"Where's Mitchel then?" Connor asked.

Miley smiled nervously and said, "He went," she paused. "Home…"

**Around 9 o' clock or so.**

Emily and Haley Joel picked up all the paper and trash off the floor. There wasn't a big mess, just a couple of trash here and there.

Emily looked up at her older brother and glared at him. She wasn't a bit happy with Haley Joel barging into the party like that. I don't think anybody was.

Haley Joel looked at his sister, who had the weirdest mad glare on ever. "Em, Sorry! I didn't know that you guys were waiting for Miley and Mitchel to kiss. If I knew, I would of came much, MUCH, earlier." Haley Joel informed his little sister.

Emily frowned and said, "Hale, if you wanted to know, everybody is mad at you now." Emily playfully pushed her brother. "And I'm really mad. Darn you Hale!" ((A/N: sorry Ashley. (((Friend))) I wanted to put that in there.))

**Miley.**

Miley looked over at the clock. She wanted to go to bed!! Why couldn't she just fall asleep?? That's all she wanted. To go to sleep and get tomorrow to come. Tomorrow was the day her and Mitchel had to practice kissing. All these questions formed in her head. Would they fake kiss? Would they kiss for real?? Would they rehearse the couple of lines and then kiss for real??

Cody and her did that. Cody ((Jake)) and her first few lines before the kiss, then actually kissed. They did that only three times, and it felt kind of weird, but she had to stay with the script, so she did.

Before she even knew it, she was sleeping.

**Ring, Ring, Ring!!**

Miley's alarm clock rang. It was six o' clock A.M. already!!

**Sorry for stopping there! I had to take a shower and stuff and right now, I don't feel good. I've been throwing up. ((sorry, TMI, rite?)) and at cheerleading practice ((which was two hours long! Tiring)) I got all these darn aches!! Aw, well! Rite? I'll update later. Next chappie- Chapter Four: Rehearsal**

**Yah, yah. I know. ((Reader: OMG this chappie was seriously short)) hehe I know! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Please forgive me?**

**Review please! Pretty, pretty please? I'll like give you a huge COOKIE!! ((hehe))**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	4. Rehearsal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, but guess what? I know the PERFECT rich guy I could possess. All I need is to what until the weekend so I don't miss any sleep and sleep in class. That would be bad!! Tsk, tsk on me. Hehe. Well here we go… The next chappie all you reviewer peoples have been waiting for!**

**Special thanks for these reviewers: flowerpaw, olivermileylilyfreak, iheartdisney128, risingstar9328, shannabanana07, JacksonFan01, starcrossed.emma ((JOIN THE DARKSIDE)) SingingHeartOut7, and hsmtroyellaandMrs.Musso**

**Chapter Four- Rehearsal.**

"Get in your places everyone! First before we do any other scenes, I want to get this one over with. It's the one with Oliver telling Miley he has a crush on her," Roger said and watched as everyone got into character. "ACTION!"

"Miles. I… I have to tell you something before you talk to Jake." Mitchel as Oliver said and looked down at his feet.

Miley nodded. "Okay, Ollie. I'm more ready than a low fuel truck at a truck stop!" ((A/N: sorry. I'm not that well with writing those.))

Oliver smiled and said some mumbled words. Something that sounded to Miley like, "I ate a mush on pooh."

"Oliver. You're mumbling. Can you please repeat that?"

"I have a crush on you. I like you, Miley. I don't like Hannah. I like Miley Rose Stewart!" Oliver said, screaming the last sentence real loud so everyone could hear.

Miley was surprised, but smiled. "Ah, Oliver? If I told you I have a crush on you, what would you do?" she asked, blushing madly.

"This…" Oliver breathed out before leaning into Miley.

"CUT!" the director, Roger, said. He clapped. "Damn." ((A/N: sorry!! Sorry!! BAD WORD!!)) "What did you guys do last night? Study and practice?" he asked. "Because I thought you weren't acting, I thought it was real life!"

Miley and Mitchel smiled. "We try our best sir!" Mitchel said

"We'll do the net scene later. We're going to have to work on the kissing scene soon, though. Next scene. Lilly convinces Oliver to tell Miley!" Roger screamed. "Action!"

**A few scenes later…**

"Okay. Let's go to the end scene, when Oliver and Miley kiss. Cody? Come on, get ready to walk up to Rico's!" Roger said. "ACTION!"

His lips were closing over Miley's in an infinitely tender kiss. She stood stock-still, too stunned to even think of reacting, and yet as the kiss carried on, soft and slow and sweet, she could fell herself beginning to melt toward him, delighting in the feel of his lips gently caressing hers, like the softest, warmest velvet she'd ever had the pleasure of touching. Finally, he carefully broke the kiss and drew away, leaving Miley dazed and bewildered and nearly giddy. Oliver's smile was loving, as were his eyes, as he rested his forehead gently against her own and softly murmured four words which held more meaning than anything else he could have told Miley, and weren't in the script. "I love you, Miles."

**Oh, my freaking gosh! That was so the stupidest writing for a kiss in the whole wide world! Sorry to leave ya hanging my wonderful readers and reviewers. I had to go to sleep. Gotta catch some Z's. lol I love using that line. Gotta catch some Z's. Oh look! A Z! I'll go get my butterfly net!**

**Next chappie: Chapter Five- That wasn't in the script.**

**Review!! Oh, and sorry it was short. Well, I know it was short, so, I'm sorry. Please forgive me?**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	5. that's not in the script

**Oh, no! Another chapter? How wonderful! We'll all give Erika tons of reviews because we LOVE her so much! Right? Anyways, I am bored it should be an hour earlier but stupid day light saving's. Darn that!! And I have to go to church tomorrow!!**

**My beautiful kangaroo reviewers: mmvok, JacksonFan01 ((sorry for doing 02 last time)) LovinkkMitchelMusso, iheartdisney128, olivermileylilyfreak, starcrossed.emma, jade-kwl-name-eva, risingstar9328, Godzilla Guy ((who's written kisses don't stink)) Mitchel-Musso-Luver, hsmtroyellaandMrs.Musso, SingingHeartOut7 ((who's seriously AWESOME!!)) zanessaandtroyellaforever, mileyandoliver4eva.**

**WOW!! THAT WAS SO MANY REVIEWERS!! ((or that's what I think))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Roger. He's Mrs. Roger's property. **

**Chapter Five- That wasn't in the script.**

"CUT!" Roger said. He walked over to the Mitchel and Miley. "That wasn't in the script, Mitch!"

Mitchel blushed. "I… know." he slowly spoke and looked down at the ground.

Emily and Cody both smiled. They knew that kiss was going to do something to them, and of course, Haley Joel wasn't going to interrupt it, because they already kissed, and more came out than expected.

"Then why did you say those words?" Roger asked. "Mitch, stick to the script. 'I love you, Miles' is too much. They can't have that much relationship yet! Especially since Miley and Oliver are still teenagers, like yourself, and they're just too… ARG!"

Mitchel began to speak, "I said it because it's true!" he said. "I do love Miley, and not playing as Oliver right now. I love Miley, okay?"

Miley blushed and asked, "Really?" when Mitchel nodded, Miley answered with a, "I like you, too, Mitchel."

Wasn't love yet, but it was all good with Mitchel. The like would turn into love soon, but not that soon.

But then, everyone started cheering. For Miley and Mitchel. Cody and Emily were clapping, Roger and Mrs. Roger, the make-up artists, the dressing people, everyone. They were cheering and clapping.

Can you say awkward?

**YAY! I'm super sorry for stopping here, but I gotta go to bed. You know the drill. Review and I'll get out of bed and write more chappies. Sweet like a sugar coated candy man!! Lol stuck in my head.**

**Oh, guess what? Did you know that if you don't have a pillow and the tooth fairy comes to give you money for your tooth, then you get less money than usual? You might not even get any money at all. Oh, wanna know my daddy's job? He's the tooth fairy!! He told me so. He must be real rich to give away all that money. Wow.**

**Next chapter: Chapter Six- Awkward stuff**

**Review my minions!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	6. awkward stuff

**Okay. And Erika starts the next chapter!! I can't believe it!! I took SOO super long to review, and I'm terribly sorry. I just got sick and had cheerleading and OMIGOSH PSSAS!! Darn them!! But, I'll make it up to you and TRY to write a chapter full of wondrous magical unicorns!! JK. No unicorns allowed. Sorry unicorn lovers!!**

**And now to all my favourite reviewers!! ((all of my reviewers)) YAY!! Special thanks for my reviewers: LovinkkMitchelMusso, nazugurl92, Mitchel-Musso-Luver, jade-kwl-name-eva, olivermileylilyfreak, apparox148, risingstar9328, rbd-and-rebelde-rocks, iheartdisney128, starcrossed.emma, Sewinchick90, SingingHeartOut7, mmvok, mathewsday, hsmtroyellaandMrs.Musso, mileyandoliver4eva.**

**Sorry if I made any errors on your name!! Tell me in a review and I'll fix it A.S.A.P. ((I don't copy and paste. It makes lines.))**

Chapter Six- Awkward Stuff

After everybody stopped clapping, Miley and Mitchel were pretty much beet red and felt like they were sweating. The only thing is, they weren't, and Mitchel and Miley both were planning on escaping outside.

Everybody stared at Miley and Mitchel. "So…" Roger said, like everyone was expecting for something to happen. Maybe another kiss or an ask out. No. That didn't happen. It couldn't happen. Not with all these people here. So, Miley turned to Mitchel, and he nodded, like he knew what Miley was saying.

"Oh, Miley!! I was waiting so long to hear you say that!! Do you think maybe we could… go out?" Mitchel asked.

Miley smiled and played along. "Yes, Mitchel!! I would love to go out with you!!" Then they joined hands and skipped "happily" out of the set and into the driveway where their limos were to take them home.

The cast of Hannah Montana looked confused. "Uh…" Cody said.

Emily nodded. "Was it me or did that seem like they were acting that all out?? I mean seriously," Emily said.

Roger nodded. "I know. Mitchel and Miley were way out of character. Mitchel would never say, 'oh, Miley!!' and Miley would never skip 'happily' out of the set with Mitchel." Roger put air quotations in the air when he said happily.

But, while the cast of Hannah Montana, exclude Miley and Mitchel, where chatting about how weird Mitchel and Miley just where, Miley and Mitchel were laughing near Miley's limo.

But when Miley stopped her laughing, Mitchel stopped soon after, they fell silent. And Miley had just one question that could mean a lot. No, not will you marry me, or will you be my boyfriend. Something different. "Mitchel, what you said, was it… uh true??" Miley asked, and then blushed madly.

Mitchel followed, by blushing, and nodded. "Yeah."

"So, you really do like me??" Miley asked and moved closer to Mitchel.

Mitchel gulped, but nodded.

"So, you wouldn't mind me… kissing you??" Miley asked.

"No…" Mitchel slurred out as Miley's lips hovered over his. Almost touching. Just one more inch. And then a centimeter… _Miley, you're kisses are so slow…_

**AND that's the end. Sorry, readers and awesome reviewers!! I need to go to bed. It's 9:21 P.M. right now. Oh, and I forgot to tell you all. I can't update until Monday. I'm going to Williamsburg, Virginia. Another cheerleading competition!! GO KATS!! ((that's my team's name)) I hope we do good!! And hope you review!! I love reviews!! Good and bad!! So review, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**

**Next chapter: Chapter Seven- Miley's kiss.**

**Oh, first, before you review, if you do. ((please do)) I got to tell you my favourite qoute of all times. Ready?? "Never doubt that a small group of committed people can CHANGE THE WORLD. Indeed, it it the only thing that ever has." --Margaret Mead.**

**REVIEW!!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	7. Miley's Kiss

**Okay. I just got home and then went to school, and i'll tell ya. It takes FOREVER to go to my house to Williamsburg, Virginia. YAY!! We got 1st place and jackets that say NATION CHAMPIONS. Now, on with the REVIEWERS!!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers: iheartdisney128, rbd-and-rebelde-rocks, mileyandoliver4eva, LovinkkMitchelMusso, mmvok, jade-kwl-name-eva, starcrossed.emma, olivermileylilyfreak, risingstar9328, apparox148, Mitchel-Musso-Luver, sewinchick90, hsmtroyellaandMrs.Musso, moliverlover, aislingmonica. THANK YOU REVIEWERS!! I love all of you!! MWAH!! lol OMIGOSH and my best friend, who took the time to read my chappies, AKA crash. THANK YOU CRASH!!**

**Disclaimer: ok. I got Harry Potter, who i don't own, and he said he'll get rite own that. He's gonna make a potion and then use his wand!! YAY!! SUPER YAY!! lol don't own hannah montana cast. nope. but harry potter, you better hurry up with that potion!!**

**Story time**

**Chapter Seven- Miley's Kiss.**

Mitchel pushed himself forward onto Miley with medium force. He sealed their lips together in a searing kiss. Miley smiled and deepened the kiss.

Two minutes passed by of kissing, when they finally pulled apart slowly. Even though they didn't want the kiss to end, they had to catch their breaths, and they had to go home.

Nervous, because Mitchel's sometimes weird like that, he asked a slow question. "Does... this.. uh mean we're uh.. going out?" he asked.

Miley smiled at his nervousness and nodded. "Sure does, Mitch!!" she answered and hugged him tightly.

**Emily and Cody.**

Emily smiled at what she was seeing. Miley hugging Mitchel like he was a plush puppy.

"They're definately together now," Cody said and laughed silently.

Emily nodded. "Oh, yah. I couldn't wait for this to happen, and it did!! I'm so happy!!" Emily whispered and sighed in satisfaction. "They're so beautiful together."

Cody smiled at Emily. "They are, aren't they? Who do you think I'll look good with??" Cody asked and smiled when Emily exaimed him.

"Hm..." Emily thought. _Me._ "I'm going to guess Emily Osment!!" she joked, then laughed.

Cody laughed, too. _If only she was serious._ He thought while he was laughing.

The thing is... Emily and Cody were thinking the same thing. _Will she/he ever like me the way i like him/her?_

**Rehearsal Day Two.**

Roger sighed and looked at his cast. "Come on, cast!! We're going to film today. Since yesterday was a great rehearsal, and we just need to redo the kiss scene." Roger said.

Everyone smiled. Oh, this was going to be a good day.

**Stupid?? Good?? TELL ME!! IN A review. shh. don't yell. no screaming. no laughing. no bad-mouths. no. tsk tsk. shame on you. hey, sorry for the misspellings if there is any, because i didn't use the spell check because I don't have that on this computer i'm using and my daddy is using my laptop so... Yah. DunDUn DUNNUDN. Well, now that you've read Erika's Super Short Chappie!! Review and I'll update. Update Review. Update. Review. Update. Update. Review. Ohhh yah. My Author note is longer than my story all together.. really. that's weird.**

**Next chappie of LOVE ((ohhh lala)) Chapter Eight- On T.V.**

**REVIEW!! **

**x14xERIKAx14x**

**P.S. REVIEW!!**


	8. On TV

**Okay… I finally got my laptop back, so I'm gonna be update probably MORE ha! Okay. First off, I'd like to say that my one-shots are getting major reviews and I'm super happy. It's called My Girlfriend, Miley and it's Moliver…dun. Lol and uh then I got a lot of reviews from the last chapter… ALMOST 100!! Let's see if I can get to or over 100 reviews this time. I am so super happy. This story is going well I guess, but I'll be ending it soon. Real soon. Because I might only have one chapter after this. DUN, DUN, DUN!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney Channel, and I don't own Hannah Montana or the cast of Hannah Montana. Stupid Harry Potter, who I don't own. He's gotten my potion mixed up!!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!! They're so super nice!! Mmvok, iheartdisney128, mileyandoliver4eva, Mitchel-Musso-Luver, olivermileylilyfreak, chicka-rockera, apparox148, hsmtroyellaandMrs.Musso, risingstar9328, SingingHeartOut7, 1CarrieUnderwoodfan4eva, starcrossed.emma, sherrie123456. THANKS!! That was 13 reviews!! All I need is six more reviews to get 100!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Chapter Eight- On T.V.**

So, it's been a week and Miley and Mitchel had made the rest of the episode called 'The Kiss' and they were airing it as a new episode for Hannah Montana. Roger had never done this before. I meant Roger never done this before: None of the Hannah Montana cast except himself saw this episode. Roger thought it was the best episode ever, and was planning on it to be a surprise.

Miley and Mitchel smiled at each other as they waited for the new episode of Hannah Montana to come on with Emily and Cody.

_"You get the best of both worlds!!" _The T.V. sang. It was the theme song, so they knew Hannah Montana was on. They all went back to watching Disney Channel.

_"Oliver, you have to tell Miley this!! If you don't, I will!!" Lilly screamed excitedly and hugged her best friend closely. "Oh, my gosh, Oliver!! You're growing up!!" Lilly pulled away and pretended to wipe away a tear._

_Oliver blushed madly. "Lilly. Keep it down. I'm not planning on telling Miley for a while. She still is waiting for Jake to come back. And I know she only loves me like a brother…" Oliver said quietly._

_Miley ran in and smiled at Oliver and Lilly. "I'm thinking someone isn't telling me something?" Miley asked, and smiled at the sight she saw._

_Oliver's eyes widened, thinking Miley heard the conversation Lilly and him just had. "N-no!" Oliver said quickly, but stuttering._

_Miley laughed. "So, you're hugging because you felt like it?" Miley said and laughed even harder._

_Lilly blushed and jumped off of her best friend, Oliver. "It wasn't like that at all Miley!! He told me something and I was being helpful and trying to comfort him!!"_

_Miley stopped laughing and looked at Oliver. "So there is something you're not telling me Mister. What did you tell Lilly??" She said in a if you don't tell me I'll get mad voice, but sarcastically._

_Oliver looked away and said, "I have a crush on somebody."_

_Miley squeled. "Who?" She screamed._

_Oliver thought quickly. "Uh, Ashley! Yah, Ashley," he said, not being able to think of anybody else._

_Miley frowned. "Why?" she whispered and frowned. Then she walked away. It started as walking… but ended up as running. She was running to her house. To crawl into her bed and cry. To cry about why Ashley was liked by Oliver and not by her._

_Lilly turned to Oliver. "Smooth, Ollie. Ashley?" Lilly said, and playfully smacked his arm. "You doughnut! Pretend crushing on your crush's enemy doesn't help the situation you're in."_

And the show went on. It went on about how Lilly and Oliver were trying to get Miley to talk to Oliver, and Lilly trying to build up conviedence for Oliver to tell his feelings to Miley. But, then came the good part. Before the kissing part. The plan.

_"I've got it!" Lilly jumped up from a table near Rico's Surf Place._

_Oliver looked up at Lilly. "What's the idea?"_

_Lilly smiled. "Well…" and she whispered some sentences in Oliver's ear. Which the director didn't allow any of the viewers to here due to spoiling of the rest of the episode._

_Oliver smiled. "Excellent."_

_Lilly took out her cell phone and dialed Miley's number. It rang a few times until a sniffling Miley answered the phone and said, "Hello?"_

_Lilly smiled and replied, "Hey, Miles. Can you meet me at Rico's Surf Place? I got this gift for Jake and I want you to give it to him when you see him tomorrow. I can't go to your house right now because my mom told me I couldn't until tomorrow."_

_Miley sniffled and then yawned. "Sure, I'll be right there." And a beeping noise was on Lilly's cell phone._

_"And part one of Plan Miley is complete," Lilly laughed out and skipped away behind a tree so that she could watch what Oliver would say to Miley. And what would happen. "You better tell her, you little doughnut." Lilly playfully threatened and smiled before going back to her hiding place._

_Miley came into view as she ran quickly in a new clean outfit on and brown curly hair matching the outfit. She soon stopped when she realized Lilly wasn't the one sitting in a seat near Rico's. It was Oliver._

_"Oliver, where's Lilly??" Miley asked and crossed her arms._

_Oliver stood up. "She's coming. But… I promised her I'd tell you something." Oliver said, trying to stay confident._

_"Hurry up, because I'm sad right now…" Miley said and looked into Oliver's brown eyes. She couldn't help but get lost in them._

_Oliver was inching in on Miley and he stopped and breathed in when he was a half a foot away from her. "Miles. I… I have to tell you something before you talk to Jake." Oliver said and looked down at his feet._

_Miley nodded. "Okay, Ollie. I'm more ready than a low fuel truck at a truck stop…" Miley said, a bit annoyed for some odd reason._

_Oliver smiled sadly and mumbled some words._

_"Oliver. You're mumbling. Can you please repeat that?"_

_"I have a crush on you. I like you, Miley. I don't like Hannah. I like Miley Rose Stewart!"_

_Miley was surprised, but smiled. "Ah, Oliver? If I told you I have a crush on you, what would you do?"_

_"This…" Oliver breathed out before leaning into Miley. His lips closed over Miley's in a sweet kiss. Miley stood, literally shocked that Oliver/Mitchel was kissing her like this. Oliver's lips lightly brushed against Miley's once, but when he pulled a centimeter away, he crashed his lips on top of hers._

_"Miley… Why?" Jake's voice was heard as the two friends were kissing. Oliver and Miley looked up and stood there in each others arms shocked to see Jake standing there looking at them with a sad expression on his face._

And the credits were then. It came on to a picture of Lilly wide-eyed behind a bush and then a picture of Oliver and Miley kissing, then a picture of Oliver and Lilly blushing when Miley asked them why they were hugging. And then at the end it said in big white Arial font, it said, _To Be Continued._

**And that's the end of this chapter. The next chapter, I found out, is the LAST chapter. I have to make a sequel for Rock Star Love, so I'm going to start on that. It's going to be called Jealously Wars. It's going to have a lot of jealously in it. JELLY JELLY!! **

**Well, review. I'm hoping to get to the 100 review mark!! I got to go snore and drool and dream. ((that's what I do when my brother sleeps)) I'm going to SLEEP!! Ohh yah! I love sleeping. It's my favourite thing!! Besides my best friends and Connor!! **

**Review!!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


	9. last chappie, my loves

**Okay. This is the last chapter. I'm sorry all my readers. You all are like super awesome though. GO REVIEWERS!! Okay. Now… Harry Potter finally gave me the potion, and it is the right one, but I don't feel it's the right thing to possess a rich guy and take all his money, so I'm not going to do that because of my darn conscience.**

**Thanks to my reviewers: sherrie123456, mmvok, JacksonFan01, mileyandoliver4eva, starcrossed.emma, LovinkkMitchelMusso, jade-kwl-name-eva, iheartdisney128, olivermileylilyfreak, risingstar9328, chicka-rockera, mitchel-musso-luver, moliverlover, hsmtroyellaandMrs.Musso, and the last reviewer that I'll ever say thank you to on this story is singingheartout7.**

**Actually, I'm going to thank another reviewer!! My 100th reviewer!! Starcrossed.emma. She said in the review that she was staring at the computer screen until she _knew_ or _thought_ she was the 100th reviewer, then hoped to death she was!! I LOVE YOU EMMA!! As a sister. ((lol))**

**Okay. Now, since this is going to be my last chapter -cries- I'm going to make this author's note super long and the chapter will be super, super long. Oh, yes!!**

**Oh, yah, I almost forgot. If any of you guys have yahoo or AIM, my yahoo screen name is chickenlova13313 ((lol)) and my AIM screen name is x13x EEP x13x or another one I have is x14x ERIKA x14x ((oh wow. I would of NEVER guessed that lol))**

**I'm not sure right now if I'll do a sequel, but if I do, it won't be for a while. I still need to do the Rock Star Love sequel called Jealousy Wars. I only got a half of a chapter done. HAHHA!! I'm doing good. Oh, yah.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, even though I was super close, I don't own Hannah Montana. Oh, and I don't own Ashley Tisdale or Jake Thomas. Or Vanessa and Zac Efron. Even though Jake Thomas as gotten SUPER hot!! And I want to own Zac Efron. -drools-**

**Now, since maybe some of you readers skipped all of this ((lol again)) I'll finally go to the chapter. Here is:**

**Chapter Nine -the last chapter- My loves.**

Miley and Mitchel smiled when it was over, but their smile widened when they turned around to see Emily and Cody sleeping on the bed they were watching the show from. Not in a way you would think people slept together like. Cody's arms were around Emily's waist and his head was laying gently on top of Emily's stomach. Emily's legs were wrapped around Cody's legs and her arms were wrapped around Cody's head with her head just turned by the side a little.

Miley and Mitchel laughed lightly, hoping not to wake up the unknown couple. They had to get a picture.

Miley and Mitchel took out their picture cell phones and took pictures from every direction. Miley was going to definitely send this to Ashley Tisdale and Mitchel was definitely going to send it to his best dude friend besides Cody, Jake Thomas.

"Who are you going to send yours to?" Miley asked Mitchel. Mitchel smiled.

"Jake Thomas. How about you?" Mitchel asked and smirked when he started texting his friend.

"Ashley Tisdale," Miley answered and smirked like Mitchel when she started texting her friend.

_Ashley, I got these amazing pictures of Cody and Emily. Text back!! -sMiley-_

_Jake, me and my gf got these cool pics of my man Cody and Emily. Check this out. -Mitch-_

They sent the texts and laughed. "This is going to be so funny." Miley said and giggled when she wrapped her arms around Mitchel's waist. Mitchel smiled.

"I know," he said.

Miley suddenly squirmed out of Mitchel's hands. She looked freaked.

"What's wrong?" Mitchel asked.

Miley's scared expression turned worse and she silently jumped up and down. "I'm viberating!" Miley whispered loudly.

Mitchel laughed and put his arms on Miley's shoulders so we would calm down. "It's your phone." he explained.

Miley's face dropped. "Oh… I knew that…" she said and got her phone out. It said _New Text Message_.

Miley opened her text message up and saw it was from Ashley.

_Miles, I loved your show. Omigosh, and you kissed Mitch!! Good Job grl!! And nice pics. I luv 'em. Is it k if I send 'em to Zac and Nessa? They'll luv 2 find out they look so cute 2gether. -ashalayyyyy-_

Miles smiled and send a text saying thank you and she could send them to Zac and Vanessa.

While Miley was reading and texting her messages, Mitchel was smiling at his text message.

_Sweet. Can I hook Jason up wit this? This is sum funny stuff rite there. Nice kiss mitch. da show. U guys hooked up? -J dawg-_

Mitchel shook his head. His friend Jake was so weird sometimes.

He texted Jake back.

_Go ahead. Text it 2 Jason if U want. Thx bout da kiss. I luved it. -mitch-_

When they were talking about Jason, they meant Jason Dolley.

"So, do you think maybe we should wake them up? And tell them that they both like each other? I mean, it's pretty obvious." Miley said, and smiled at the sleeping couple.

Mitchel nodded. "We should. Rea-" but someone's sleep talking interrupted him.

"Emily… love you…" Cody said with a snore right after he finished saying you.

Mitchel and Miley smiled. Now they knew they both liked each other!!

Miley poked Emily. "Emily! You're late for a rehearsal!" Miley said and smiled. Emily's eyes shot wide open and Cody's did, too.

They both screamed, jumped back, but failed. Their legs were twisted together in some odd shape. Miley and Mitchel laughed and watched them shruggle to get up from the bed.

Finally about a minute later, they stood up and glared at Miley and Mitchel. "What? You guys were sleeping together. We all know that you like each other." Mitchel said as if it was nothing.

Emily and Cody just blushed. "Kiss already!!" Miley said and pushed Emily closer to Cody. Mitchel pushed Cody closer to Emily and they both bumped into each other. Miley went up to their ears and whispered a word in their ears. "Kiss…" she slurred out.

Emily looked up at Cody and Cody looked down at Emily. Slowly, Cody began to close his eyes and move down to Emily. Their lips touched and a shocking sensation went throughout their bodies. A good shocking sensation.

They pulled back slowly and smiled, still having their eyes closed.

"See how easy it is? Now ya'll are a couple!" Miley said and smiled.

Emily and Cody smiled. "Ya know, Miles; Mitchel. You guys are right."

**And that's the end. I'm sorry. I'm stupid at ending stories. I got this song stuck in my head. It goes like this: Our lips can touch. And our cheeks can brush! 'Cause our lips can touch. Here. I love that song!!!!**

**Alright. Well, my mommy told me I have to go to bed, so I'll be going to bed. I love all my reviewers!! I love all of you guys!! I can't believe I got 109 reviews only for eight chapters!! I promise whoever reviews for this chapter will have a long response saying how thankful I am to have such nice reviewers!!**

**THANKS ALL!!**

**REVIEW FOR THE LAST TIME please!! Thank you!!**

**x14xERIKAx14x**


End file.
